totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pierwszy koncert solo
Intro sezonu: Muzyka: Ja chciałbym być sławny! (pełna wersja) Pierwsza kamera wskazuje z «lotu ptaka», druga kamera wypada z szafy, a trzecia monitoruje ognisko. Potem czwarta kamera przelatuje przez całą dzicz, aż do małego bajorka, przy którym jakiś cień drze kartki. Następna kamera wędruje do domku na drzewie, gdzie nie ma żadnej żywej duszy, tylko mieniący się stolik. Potem kamera spada z balkoniku, gdzie upada na ziemię i obserwuje drzewo, na którym śpiewa ptak. Jednak ekran odsuwa się od drzewa niedaleko «stołówki», gdzie Max tworzy kolejne urządzenie, Tyler ćwiczy, a Heather patrzy na to ze spuszczoną głową, wynalazek wybuchnął. Otwierają się drzwi. Tam leci muzyczka, przy której bawią się Geoff i Zoey, a obok jest popsute łóżko, na które patrzy Crimson z ponura miną. Ostatecznie jednak ekran pokazuje Radę Plemienną, przy której Dakota poparzyła się pianką, a Chef dał jej bandaż z niechęcią, wszyscy zaczęli gwiżdżeć, a na koniec pojawiła się perspektywa, a na niej napis: "Total Drama : Survivor". Dzień 18 Przed kamperami: (Chris zwołuje wszystkich przed piątą, ma dla nich nowiny) Chris : 'Witajcie szczęśliwa 8! Mam dla was dziś wspaniałą nowinę, oficjalnie od teraz rozwiązuję drużyny! ''(Drużyny zostają rozwiązane) 'Wszyscy : '''Taak! '''Zoey (PZ) : '''Nareszcie będę mogła udowodnić swoją wartość! :D '''Crimson (PZ) : '''To jest to, na co tak długo czekałam. '''Geoff (PZ) : '''Bridgette, kochanie! Jestem znowu w połączeniu! '''Heather (PZ) : '''Coś za łatwo idzie. '''Sheila (PZ) : '''Czas, żebym udowodniła wszystkim na co mnie stać! Te sześć dni to tylko rozgrzeweczka! '''Tyler (PZ) : '''Hmmm, nigdy nie byłem w rozłączeniu. '''Max (PZ) : '''I UWALNIA SIĘ MOC ZŁA !!! :3 '''Dakota (PZ) : '''Mogłam się tego spodziewać. ''(Każdy odsuwa się od siebie) 'Chris : '''Ale co się tak odsuwacie? No nieważne, jeszcze teraz nie zacznę wyzwania... ''(Wszyscy zaczynają się głupio cieszyć) 'Chris : '...na razie ;) (Odszedł...) (Każdy, kto ma sojusz, idzie w różne strony, zostaje tylko Heather) 'Heather : '''A ja to co? '''Sheila : '''Nikogo nie obchodzisz! -.- ''(Heather bez przerwy się jąkała, potem westchnęła i poszła za chłopakami) 'Sheila (PZ) : '''Więc na razie mam sojusz tylko z Crimson, skoro sama dawałam radę, to z Crimson zwiększy to moje szanse na wygraną! ''(złowieszczy śmiech) (Każdy gadał o swoim sojuszu, to znaczy: Sheila & Crimson, Max & Dakota & Zoey, Tyler & Geoff) '''Sheila i Crimson Sheila : 'No to więc cieszysz się, że jesteśmy razem w sojuszu? '''Crimson : '''Po kiego mam się cieszyć... ''(Sheila unosi kciuk w górę) '''Sheila (PZ) : '''Chyba jednak znalazłam prawowitego sojusznika. Należy tylko zniszczyć najpierw Zoey i Heather, a reszta pójdzie jak z płatka. :3 Bo przecież taki liliput Max, który udaje zło, nie jest niczym szkodliwym? ''(przypomina sobie mikrusa i zaczyna się z niego śmiać) ''Najważniejsze, żeby Crimson zaszła do conajmniej finałowej 5, a resztą zajmę się sama. '''Max, Dakota i Zoey (Dakota namawiała Zoey, żeby Max przeszedł «na ich stronę») Dakota : 'No, proszę! '''Zoey : '''Słuchaj, a co potem, jeśli on stanie w drodze do finału między tobą, a mną? '''Dakota (PZ) : '''Ech, no właśnie... '''Dakota : '''To może do finałowej 3? xD (Zoey nadal się zastanawiała) '''Zoey : '''Dobra, ale ja będę przywódczynią, zgodą? ''(Podały sobie dłoń, akurat do nich przyszedł Max) 'Zoey : '''Myślałam, że najpierw do niego zadzwonisz. ''(założyła ręce) (Dakota szuka komórki) '''Dakota : '''Pewnie Chris lub ten numer Sheila mi zabrała telefon... -.- '''Geoff i Tyler (Okazuje się, że to jednak oni zabrali telefon) Geoff i Tyler : ''(zaczęli się razem śmiać)'' (Odłożyli telefon w bezpieczne miejsce) Geoff : 'Dobra, ziomek, odłóż ten telefon, bo zaraz Dakota nas zabije. '''Tyler : '''Nie może być! ''(odkłada telefon na stolik) (Geoff'owi zaczęło burczeć w brzuchu) 'Geoff : '''Stary, zrobiłem się strasznie głodny. Co powiesz na to, żeby coś wszamać w kuchni? ''(wstaje z krzesła) (Tyler wzrusza ramionami) '''Heather (Heather zasmucona siedzi w stołówce) Heather : '''Każdy frajer mnie wystawił... '''Heather (PZ) : '''A co oni myślą? Nie są najlepsi, to jest banda zwykłych patologicznych szczeniaków! '''Dzień 19 (6:00 rano. Każdy się cieszył, że nie ma wyzwania, ale no cóż...) Chris : 'Dziś planowałem wam o tym powiedzieć - nie dość, że jest połączenie drużyn, to jedna z osób... ''(chrząka) ''Crimson. Heather.. ''(patrzy się srożej na Heather) złamała zasady programu. (Szok zawodników) 'Chris : '''Ktoś się przyzna uczciwie? Czy mam sam obie wysłać do domu? ;-; ''(Crimson nerwowo przełyka ślinę) '''Zoey (PZ) : ''(nadal w piżamie) Ja wiem, że Chris lubi nas budzić wcześnie, ale z byle takiej błahostki? Sorki, że się nie ubraaaa... ''(ziewa) ''spałam tylko 4 godziny. ''(Crimson użyła swojej sztuczki) Crimson : 'Chris, ja wiem, że trochę się zachowywałam jak antagonistka, ale... '''Crimson (PZ) : '...podmieniłam nagrania, żeby nikt się nie spodziewał, że głosy na Amy to moja sprawka. ;) (Crimson daje Chris'owi podmienione nagranie) '''W sypialni Chrisa (Chris, Crimson i Heather oglądają nagranie) Chris : ';ooo ''(Jest moment, w którym Heather podmienia głosy, ta tylko staje zmurowana) 'Chris : '''HEATHER! No mogłem się tego cholera spodziewać! Jak mogłaś! -.- '''Heather : '''To wina Cri... ''(Nagle z szyby wyskakuje Szef, łapie Heather do worka i ucieka) (Reszta zawodników jest zmurowana, kiedy widzą Chef'a ubranego w kaftany bezpieczeństwa) 'Max (PZ) : '''Oni powariowali ;-; ''(Chris i Crimson wychodzą z sypialni hosta) Chris : Co tacy zmurowani? Odpadła za podmianę głosów. Jeśli wy tak zrobicie, też wylecicie! -.- (Każdy zagryza zęby) 'Crimson (PZ) : '''Uff, będę musiała się ostro hamować ;) W ten sposób za to już wywaliłam Amy, Rodney'a i Heather. Sheila powinna mi jeszcze bardziej zaufać. '''Sheila (PZ) : '''Hmmm, niezły z niej numer... ''(Kiedy wszyscy chcą odejść, Chris ich zatrzymuje) 'Chris : '''Dzisiaj za to mam dla was kolejną ciekawą wiadomość. ;) Teraz zadanie! ''(Westchnięcia) '''Zadanie (2,5 km przed obozowiskiem w dziczy - sala) Zoey : 'Wooooww... '''Sheila (PZ) : '''Ja nie wiem czym tak Zoey się podnieca. Widok takich ruin widzę codziennie >) ''(Chris wchodzi na duży głośnik) 'Chris : '''Przy dzisiejszym zadaniu możecie nawet stracić głowę! Wyzwanie to wielki koncert! '''Geoff : '''A kto będzie oceniać? '''Chris : '''Hmmm, jeszcze się zdziwisz. ''(Kiedy Chris klaska w ręce, siedem całkiem znanych twarzy przychodzi do sali) (Każdy ma jakiś specjalny strój) 'Sheila : '''Co to? Bal przebierańców? xd ''(Każdy staje zamurowany) '''Chris : OTO: *'Bridgette' *'Lindsay' *'Sam' *'Courtney' *'Mike' *'Ennui' *'Scarlett' Wasi ulubieńcy ;) Dla Sheili nie wiedziałem kogo dać, więc dla klimatu będzie Courtney. Courtney (PZ) : '''O mój boże. Co za syfilizm. -.- '''Chris : '''Dla nich będziecie grać koncerty. Co rundę będzie odpadała jedna osoba ;) Start! Wy oczywiście będziecie im śpiewać. Pierwsza runda - pop! '''Tyler (PZ) : '''Pogięło ich? '''Runda 1 *'Geoff' Bridgette - 4/5 p. Lindsay - 1/5 p. Sam - 3/5 p. Courtney - 1/5 p. Mike - 3/5 p. Ennui - 1/5 p. Scarlett - 2/5 p. Razem 15/35 punktów *'Tyler' Bridgette - 2/5 p. Lindsay - 1/5 p. Sam - 5/5 p. Courtney - 1/5 p. Mike - 4/5 p. Ennui - 2/5 p. Scarlett - 2/5 p. Razem 17/35 punktów *'Dakota' Bridgette - 3/5 p. Lindsay - 3/5 p. Sam - 5/5 p. Courtney - 1/5 p. Mike - 4/5 p. Ennui - 2/5 p. Scarlett - 1/5 p. Razem 19/35 punktów *'Sheila' Bridgette - 1/5 p. Lindsay - 5/5 p. Sam - 4/5 p. Courtney - 3/5 p. Mike - 4/5 p. Ennui - 5/5 p. Scarlett - 3/5 p. Razem 25/35 punktów *'Zoey' Bridgette - 4/5 p. Lindsay - 1/5 p. Sam - 5/5 p. Courtney - 2/5 p. Mike - 5/5 p. Ennui - 5/5 p. Scarlett - 5/5 p. Razem 27/35 punktów *'Crimson' Bridgette - 1/5 p. Lindsay - 4/5 p. Sam - 1/5 p. Courtney - 5/5 p. Mike - 2/5 p. Ennui - 5/5 p. Scarlett - 1/5 p. Razem 18/35 punktów *'Max' Bridgette - 2/5 p. Lindsay - 1/5 p. Sam - 1/5 p. Courtney - 1/5 p. Mike - 1/5 p. Ennui - 2/5 p. Scarlett - 1/5 p. Razem 9/35 punktów Chris : Cóż, z pierwszej rundy odpada Max! Max (PZ) : 'Asystentko, nie starałaś się! '''Chris : '''Runda druga - rap! (Ech, będę oceniał to inaczej xd) *'Geoff : (4+3+3+1+4+2+2 = 19/35 p) *'Tyler : (5+1+2+2+2+3+5 = 20/35 p)' *'Dakota : (5+5+5+4+5+5+4 = 33/35 p)' *'Sheila : (5+4+4+4+5+5+5 = 32/35 p)' *'Zoey : (1+1+2+1+5+3+3 = 16/35 p)' *'Crimson : (2+3+1+1+1+5+2 = 15/35 p)' Chris : 'W tej rundzie odpada Crimson! Runda 3 - klasyczna! *'Geoff : (4+2+5+1+5+2+2 = 21/35 p) *'Tyler : (1+1+1+3+4+4+5 = 19/35 p)' *'Dakota : (2+5+5+3+4+1+3 = 23/35 p)' *'Sheila : (5+5+5+4+4+4+4 = 31/35 p)' *'Zoey : (1+1+1+1+5+1+1 = 11/35 p)' Chris : 'Cóż, ta runda nie sprzyja dla Zoey! Od teraz, jeśli osoba, która uzyska najwięcej punktów w danej rundzie, spartaczy sprawę w następnej, to ma immunitet w zadaniu! Runda 4 - rock! *'Geoff : (35/35 p) *'Tyler : (3+4+3+5+5+2+3 = 25/35 p)' *'Dakota : (2+2+3+2+1+5+5 = 20/35 p)' *'Sheila : (35/35 p)' Chris : 'Dakota, musisz odpuścić to wyzwanie. Runda 5 - do seksu! '''Pozostali : '''Co ;ooo *'Geoff : (35/35 p) *'Tyler : (2+5+1+1+2+3+4 = 18/35 p)' *'Sheila : (1+1+1+2+1+1+3 = 10/35 p)' Chris : 'Chociaż w tej rundzie powinna odpaść Sheila, nie odpadnie, bo uzyskała max ilość pkt, dlatego to Tyler nie weźmie udział w finale! A ostatnia runda to mash-up! '''Sheila (PZ) : '''Z tym to już pójdzie z płatka ;) ''(Sheila rozmawia z Geoff'em) 'Sheila : '''Co powiesz na taki układ? Ja ci daję wygrywać, ale Ty głosujesz ze mną na Zoey. '''Geoff : '''Ale Zoey to moja przyjaciółka ;o '''Sheila : '''Taaa, smutne... czasem nawet w programie trzeba wyeliminować przyjaciół. Nie chcesz nagrody za darmo, to nie. Wiesz, gdzie mnie odnaleźć. Jest teraz 30 minut przerwy. ''(Odchodzi) 'Geoff : '''To tak się robi? xd ''(Po 25 minutach) 'Geoff : '''Ok! ''(Sheila uśmiecha się podle) 'Sheila (PZ) : '''Tylko, żeby Chris nie wymyślił jakiegoś gównianego przekrętu i Zoey wyleci. >) ''(Grają koncert) *'''Geoff: 35/35 P! *'Sheila : 34/35 P!' Chris : '''O mały włos Geoff wygrywa koncert! :D Jeszcze dziś wszyscy pójdą zagłosować, ale za to dodatkowo polecą i głosy od tych, co byli w jury! :3 '''Zoey (PZ) : '''Prawdziwy koncert solo... '''CEREMONIA - RADA PLEMIENNA Chris : '''Teraz tak mniej oficjalnie z głosami, ale oczywiście dwie pochodnie muszę zgasić + przegrane osoby od połączenia zostaną Jurorami w finale :) Czyli wybiorą zwycięzcę. Lecę z głosami: *Sheila: '''Zoey! *Dakota: Tyler! *Geoff: Zoey! *Max: Zoey! *Tyler: Zoey! *Crimson: Zoey! *Zoey: Crimson! *Bridgette: Zoey! *Lindsay: Geoff! *Sam: Crimson! *Courtney: Max! *Mike: Max! *Ennui: Zoey! *Scarlett: Max! 'Chris: '''Hmmm, 1 głos unieważniony na Geoff'a, 1 głos na Tyler'a, 2 głosy na Crimson i 3 na Max'a, jednak wyeliminowanym zawodnikiem z 7 głosami jest... .. .. ZOEY! ''(Pochodnia Zoey gaśnie) 'Zoey : '''O nie! ;o '''Mike : '''Najwyżej wrócisz do mnie ;d '''Zoey : '''Dzięki Mike. ;) ''(Zaczęli się całować) 'Chris : '''Dobra, Jury, Zoey, znikajcie! ''(Odeszli...) '''Chris : '''I w rytmie wielkiego koncertu zakończyliśmy następny odcinek Ryzykantów Totalnej Porażki! Jak podobał Ci się odcinek? Był zajebisty! :D Był średni :) Był nie do końca fajny. :/ Czy zgadzasz się z eliminacją Zoey? Tak. :D Nie. :/ Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki AnonymousWriter'a Kategoria:Odcinki Ryzykantów Totalnej Porażki